


A Theory

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: Very short. Very silly. Feel free to spam the reviews with other Season 5 theories/predictions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert for season 4

Roctis grinned an evil grin as he called upon his evil powers which would be used for the evil purpose of killing the innocent human children, Shinwoo, Ikhan, Yuna, and Suyi.

His friends.

And Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, in a rare display of emotion, glared at the traitor to all things elegant and noble who stood before him.

"Kneel," said Roctis to Raizel, a smirk on his face.

And Rai fell to his knees, unable to disobey the order, despite being the True Noblesse.

"The Lord never told you what happened to your father, did he?" asked Roctis.

"He told me enough," said Raizel calmly. "He told me you killed him."

"No," said Roctis, "I am your father!"

And Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, for the first time in his long existence, was utterly speechless with shock.

Then, from behind the two figures, where they'd been quite forgotten, Shinwoo and Ikhan exchanged a rather surprised look, before turning back to the fight, and calling out, in unison, "Use the force, Rai!"


End file.
